I'm glad no one came round
by midnight13731
Summary: NaruHina sex scene, no likey, no readey. very intimate! Naruto and Hinata are like 18 in this fic and they are in love. REMEMBER! : This is a intimate sex scene, you've been warned! one-shot! complete!


Hey, my friend got me to write this after a long convo about yaoi, she wanted to know if i had a link to girlxboy or if i've ever writen one, she got me to write one and here it is. Rated T for the fact it IS a SEX SCENE. I dunno if i should feel wrong for watching yaoi or writting a boyxgirl sex scene, so i'm a bit confused. Anyway if your gonna read it - ENJOY!!!!

A NaruHina Fanfic

One-shot

A NaruHina sex scene

You've been warned...

* * *

I'm glad no-one came round

Naruto's apartment...

Naruto: Hinata...I-I -

Hinata: What Naruto?

Naruto: *breathe...Hinata I love you

Hinata: I love you too Naruto, I love you so much!

Naruto brings Hinata into a hug, they break away. Naruto pulls Hinata closer to him, takes the back of her head and puts it to his own, he brings her lips to his and they push together. Naruto's tongue traces Hinata's lips asking for entrance, she accepts without hesitation. He tastes every corner on her wet caven and withdraws a soft moan from her. Naruto releases her, they stand panting after being locked together for who know s how long.

Hinata: O-Oh N-Naruto

Naruto: I love you so much

Naruto and Hinata start kissing again, spinning round in circles, bumping into chairs and desks until they reach they bedroom, they fall onto the bed, Naruto on top of Hinata. They stare at each other, right into each other's eyes - sky blue to lavender.  
Naruto removes Hinata's jacket to reveal her curved body, he strokes her dark purple hair and looks at her asking if he can continue, she nods, telling him it's ok. He pulls away her mesh shirt and pulls down the straps of her bra, Naruto licks her chest, withdrawing heavy moans from her. She pulls him into a deep kiss, he moans and she breaks away. Hinata reaches behind Naruto's head and removes his fish-net shirt, she gazes at his well toned and muscled body.

Naruto: You're beautiful...

Hinata: So are you...

Naruto and Hinata pull down their trousers, leaving them both in their underwear. Naruto's black and red boxers and Hinata's red, lacy underwear. Naruto pulls Hinata up and undos her bra with one hand while tracing her face with the other. He pushes her back down, moves his hands to her cheeks and slowly moves down, past her firm breasts, his presses his hand agaist them for a moment, she moans, he gropes them, then continues down her sides and pulling down her underpants.

Hinata: Hehe, my turn...

Hinata licks her lips and pushes Naruto down so she's on top of him. Hinata curls her fingers around his sunny blonde hair, then She starts at his neck and kisses all the way down to his waistline, she pulls down his boxers to reveal his errect member. She fondles it, playing with him and earns a moan.

Hinata: Oooh your so big Naruto...

She moves his boxers down to the end of his legs and flings them across the room. Naruto flips her back over and looks at her for permission to carry on, she nods, knowing what will happen. Hinata spreads her legs and Naruto pushes his member in, deeper, deeper and deeper. Hinata moans and pants along with Naruto, she grinds her hips to his, he does the same and they move in perfect sync. Naruto pumps his member in and out-

Hinata: FASTER! AHH! FASTER NARUTO, AH!!!!

Naruto: OHHH! HINATA!!!

Hinata: HARDER NARUTO!!!

Naruto: AHH!!!!

Hinata: YES! OH YESSSSSS!!!!!

Naruto keeps going harder, faster and Hinata matches his speed still grinding into him.

Hinata: OH, OH, OHHHHH!!!!!!

Naruto: AHHH!

Naruto and Hinata are reaching their climax.

Naruto: AHHH! YESSSSSSSSSSS!!! *pant

Hinata: *pant, pant

Naruto cums inside Hinata and they fall back next to each other, hugging and softly kissing.

Hinata: Were we loud?*blushes

Naruto: Ummm...*blushes

Hinata: I'm glad no-one came round

Naruto: I love you Hinata

Hinata: I love you Naruto

-end-

* * *

ok and that's it, again this was a one-shot, my 2nd fanfic, my 1st complete fanfic, a girlxboy story and a intimate sex scene.

reviews please

thanks for reading

love

midnight-chan :s

ps. I'm so confused....


End file.
